Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center is responsible for all major decision-making and activities within the Center. The Cancer Center Director, along with the two Deputy Directors and three Directors (Strategic Planning and Clinical Services, Technology and Administration [represented in Section 7.6], comprises the top leadership group, the Directors Group. The Associate Directors join this group on the Executive Committee. Funding is requested for salary support for each senior leader commensurate with their role within the Cancer Center.